


ungabhekana nomhlaba ngaphandle kwakho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	ungabhekana nomhlaba ngaphandle kwakho

Vesna nakonets-to vstupila v svoi prava. Posle neskol'kikh poslednikh let, napolnennykh kholodom, snegom, golodom, boleznyami i voynami, prikhod vesny byl pokhozh na voskresheniye pokoynika. Sem' Korolevstv vosstavali iz pepla, naskoro latali prorekhi, razgrebali zavaly, podnovlyali steny i kryshi, raspakhivali i zasevali polya.  
Tirion otkhlebnul iz kubka. Vino bylo tak sebe, no seychas, posle dolgoy zimy, vo vsem Vesterose nevozmozhno bylo dostat' deystvitel'no khoroshego vina ni za kakiye den'gi. Znamenityye borskiye vinogradniki pali pod udarami moroza, kak i mnogiye drugiye ugod'ya. Vprochem, seychas Tirionu i eto vino kazalos' vpolne snosnym, stoilo lish' pripomnit', chto yemu prikhodilos' pit' v Vol'nykh Gorodakh, kogda sheyu natiral rabskiy osheynik s veselo zvenyashchimi bubenchikami. Udivitel'no, kak on stal neprikhotliv posle svoikh stranstviy.  
Tirion usmekhnulsya i, privychno pochesav shram na meste nosa, odnim glotkom opustoshil kubok.  
— Ty ne slishkom nalegayesh' na vino? Takimi tempami ty up'yesh'sya yeshche do svad'by, ne govorya uzhe o pire. — Dzheyme otorvalsya ot sozertsaniya svoyego otrazheniya v bol'shom zerkale i podoshel k oknu.  
— Ne volnuysya, tebe ne pridetsya za menya krasnet', — khmyknul Tirion, oglyadyvaya brata. V yego gustykh zolotykh lokonakh i borode pribavilos' izryadno serebra, pravuyu kist' zamenyal derevyannyy protez — znamenitaya zolotaya ruka Dzheyme byla utrachena vmeste s nekotorym kolichestvom illyuziy i plashchom lorda-komanduyushchego Korolevskoy Gvardiyey, na litse pribavilos' morshchin, no on vse ravno ostavalsya skazochno khorosh soboy. Nastol'ko khorosh, chto dazhe zavidovat' bylo kak-to glupo. — Zato bol'shinstvo gostey budut smotret' na tebya i zadavat'sya voprosom, pochemu takoy krasavets, kak ty, zhenitsya na takoy nekazistoy devitse.  
Dzheyme ulybnulsya tak bezzabotno i veselo, chto Tirion ne smog uderzhat'sya ot otvetnoy ulybki.  
— Bol'shinstvu gostey, milyy bratets, stoilo by zadumat'sya o tom, chto ya ot etogo braka poluchayu kuda bol'she, chem moya nevesta. Sam posudi, kto ya takoy? Odnorukiy mezhevoy rytsar', golodranets, profukavshiy svoye nasledstvo i s pozorom izgnannyy iz Korolevskoy Gvardii.  
— Zrya ty na sebya nagovarivayesh', Dzheyme, — Tirion vypryamilsya vo ves' svoy nevelikiy rost i gordelivo vzglyanul na brata. — Ty brat korolevskogo desnitsy. I budushchiy kastelyan Utesa. Razve plokho?  
— Eto nevazhno, — snova ulybnulsya Dzheyme. — Ty zhe ponimayesh', ya zhenyus' ne na nasledstve, a na zhenshchine, kotoruyu sam vybral. A yesli kogo-to moy vybor ne ustraivayet — etot kto-to mozhet katit'sya na vse chetyre storony…  
Tirion nikomu i ni pod kakim vidom ne rasskazal by, chego yemu stoilo vytorgovat' zhizn' i svobodu Dzheyme. I korol', i koroleva imeli vse osnovaniya ochen' ne lyubit' yego brata, tak chto ssylka na Stenu predstavlyalas' nailuchshim variantom miloserdiya.  
Tirion izvorachivalsya kak ugor' na skovorodke. On lgal i intrigoval. On pokupal lest'yu i zolotom raspolozheniye tekh, kto mog khot' skol'ko-nibud' povliyat' na resheniye sud'by Dzheyme. On ugovorami sklonyal na svoyu storonu tekh, kto ne pokupalsya na lest' ili zoloto.  
— On ubil moyego ottsa! — krichala Deyyeneris, vypleskivaya soderzhimoye svoyego kubka v litso Tirionu. — Kak ty mozhesh' prosit' za nego? Da ya prosto otdam yego Drogonu.  
— Vashe Velichestvo, on vse zhe moy brat. Kak zhe mne ne prosit' za nego? — otvechal Tirion, vnutrenne sodrogayas'.  
— On khladnokrovno vybrosil moyego brata iz okna bashni, — mrachno govoril Dzhon. — I niskol'ko ne smushchalsya, priznavayas' v etom.  
— Kuzena, Vashe Velichestvo, — popravlyal Tirion.  
— Kakaya raznitsa?  
I vse zhe novoispechennyy desnitsa ne teryal nadezhdy. Za Dzheyme Lannistera zamolvili slovechko pochti vse, ch'ye mneniye bylo vazhno dlya yunykh korolya i korolevy. Lord Varis napomnil Deyyeneris o tom, chto yeye otets byl, k neschast'yu, skorben razumom i tvoril zhutkiye veshchi. Sir Barristan, vosstanovlennyy v dolzhnosti lorda-komanduyushchego, poklyalsya na svoyem meche, chto Dzheyme Lannister, zanimaya etu dolzhnost', delal vse dlya vosstanovleniya poshatnuvsheysya chesti Korolevskoy Gvardii. Magistr Illirio prislal prostrannoye pis'mo, v kotorom rassuzhdal o prirode i pol'ze miloserdiya k pobezhdennym, osobenno yesli rech' idet o pobezhdennykh iz takikh vliyatel'nykh i bogatykh semey, kak Lannistery. No, skoreye vsego, samym vesomym argumentom stala pros'ba Briyenny, Tartskoy Devy.  
Nesmotrya ni na chto, korol' Dzhon lyubil sem'yu, v kotoroy vyros. On schital Neda Starka svoim ottsom, a yego detey — svoimi brat'yami i sestrami. Tak chto kogda Sansa Stark podelilas' s nim istoriyey svoyego spaseniya, Dzhon pri svidetelyakh zayavil, chto spasitel'nitsa yego sestry mozhet prosit' yego o chem pozhelayet, i eto budet sdelano. Tirion i sam ne ozhidal, chto vso poluchitsya tak legko. On byl gotov poobeshchat' ledi Briyenne chto ugodno — samykh luchshikh zhenikhov, samyye krasivyye naryady, samyye prekrasnyye dragotsennosti. On gotov byl dazhe lichno raspevat' serenady pod yeye oknom, yesli pridetsya. No nichego etogo ne ponadobilos'. Yedva uslyshav yego vzvolnovannuyu rech', Tartskaya Deva vskochila i korotko skazala yemu: «Yedemte, milord. Nam ne stoit medlit'».  
I vot teper', chudom spasennyy ot plakhi ili Steny, Dzheyme zhenitsya na toy samoy Tartskoy Deve. Kak vse zhe prichudlivy puti bog

Umthombo ekugcineni uthathe izintambo. Ngemuva kweminyaka embalwa edlule, kugcwele amakhaza, iqhwa, indlala, izifo nempi, ukufika kwentwasahlobo kwakunjengokuvuswa komuntu ofile. Kwasukuma imibuso eyisikhombisa emlotheni, izimbobo ezidwengulwa ngokushesha, yakha imfucumfucu, kwavuselelwa izindonga nophahla, kwalima futhi kwahlwanyelwa amasimu.  
Ukudonswa kwesiphulelo ku-goblet. Iwayini lalinjalo-ke, kepha manje, emva kobusika obude, akunakwenzeka ukuthola iwayini elihle impela kuwo wonke ama-Westeros nganoma iyiphi imali. Izivini zaseBor ezidumile zawa ngaphansi kokushaywa yisithwathwa, njengakwamanye amazwe amaningi. Kodwa-ke, manje njengoba uTirion newayini leli belibonakala libekezeleleka, bekufanele ukukhumbule ukuthi kwakumelwe aphuze ezindaweni eziMahhala, lapho isigqila sigqoka nezinsimbi ezilengayo ezincibilikayo zentamo. Kuyamangaza ukuthi kwenzeka kanjani ukuba azithobe ngemuva kokuzula kwakhe.  
I-Tyrion i-grin eyayiqinisiwe futhi, njengenjwayelo ukuskena isikhafu ekhaleni, yathululela isigaxa emgodini owodwa.  
"Awuthembi kakhulu ewayinini?" Ngalesi sikhathi uzonakwa ngisho nangaphambi komshado, ingasaphathwa eyomkhosi. - UJaime wabheka phezulu ekucabangeni kokuzibonakalisa kwakhe esibukweni esikhulu waya ewindini.  
"Ungakhathazeki, kuzofanele ungishaye ihlombe," uTirion ekhonona, ebuka umfowabo. Isiliva laligqinsiwe emaphepheni kanye nentshebe yakhe egolide, kwafakwa isandla sokudla ngakwesobunxele - isandla esidumile segolide sikaJaime salahleka kanye nokukhohlisa futhi nengubo yeNkosi Commander yeRoyal Guard, imibimbi yangezelelwa ebusweni bakhe, kepha wayesalokhu emuhle kakhulu. Kuhle kakhulu ukuthi ngisho nomona wawunobuwula ngandlela thile. "Kodwa iningi lezivakashi lizokubheka lizibuze ukuthi kungani indoda enhle kangaka njengawe izoshada nentombazane enjalo."  
UJaime wamamatheka ngokunganaki futhi ngenhliziyo enhle kangangokuba uTirion wayengeke akwazi ukusiza ukumamatheka emuva.  
"Iningi lezivakashi, mfowethu othandekayo, kufanele licabange ukuthi ngizuza okuningi kulo mshado kunomakoti wami." Zahlulele, ngingubani? Indoda eyayihlome ngomkhawulo ihlomile, indoda ebulawa yindlala, oklolodele ifa lakhe futhi waxoshwa eRoyal Guard ngehlazo.  
"Akufanele uzikhulumele ngeze, Jaime," uTyrion wahlala ngqo kusayizi wakhe omncane futhi wabheka ngokuziqhenya kumfowabo. "Ungumfowethu wesandla sokudla sobukhosi." Futhi i-future cliff castell. Kubi?  
“Akunandaba,” kusho uJaime emamatheka futhi. "Uyazi ukuthi angishadi lefa, kodwa ngowesifazane engimkhethile." Futhi uma umuntu engathandi umuntu, lo muntu angakwazi ukugoqa ezinhlangothini ezine ...

UTirion wayengeke atshele noma ngubani ngaphansi kwanoma yiziphi izimo ukuthi kwamlahlekisela ngani ukuthola impilo nokukhululeka kukaJaime. Bobabili inkosi nendlovukazi babenezizathu ezinhle zokungamthandi kakhulu umfowabo, ngakho-ke ukubhekisa odongeni kwabonakala kungcono kakhulu isihe.  
Ukushintshwa kufakwe njenge-eel epanini. Waqamba amanga futhi wamangala. Wathenga ngethopha kanye negolide indawo yalabo ababengathonya ngandlela thile esinqumweni sesiphetho sikaJaime. Wancenga ukuthi ancenge labo ababengathengi ukuthopha noma igolide.  
\- Ubulale ubaba! UDaenerys wamemeza, efafaza okuqukethwe i-goblet yakhe ebusweni bukaTirion. "Ungayicela kanjani?" Yebo, ngiyinika nje uDrogon.  
"Inkosi yakho, usengumfowethu." Ngingakucela kanjani? - kuphendulile iTirion, ethuthumela ngaphakathi.  
UJohn wadabukisa, wathi: “Wamxosha umfowethu ngaphandle kwewindows. "Futhi wayengenamahloni nhlobo, evuma lokho."  
“Mzala, Mkhulu wakho,” kulungisa iTire.  
\- Uyini umehluko?  
Futhi nokho, isandla sokudla esisanda kwenziwa asilahle ithemba. KuJaime Lannister, leli gama lathuliswa cishe yiwo wonke umuntu umbono wakhe obalulekile enkosini nendlovukazi. INkosi Varis ikhumbuze uDaenerys ukuthi uyise wakhe wadabukisa ngesizathu futhi wenza izinto ezimbi. USire Barristan, ophinde wabuyiselwa esikhundleni njengeNkosi Commander, wafunga ngenkemba yakhe ukuthi uJaime Lannister, okulesi sikhundla, wenza konke ukubuyisela isithunzi esixakile seRoyal Guard. U-Master Illirio uthumele incwadi ende exoxa ngemvelo nangezinzuzo zesihe kwabanqobi, ikakhulukazi uma kukhulunywa ngokuhlulwa kwemindeni enamandla nengothileyo njengamaLannista. Kepha, ngokunokwenzeka, isicelo sikaBrienne, iNtombi eyiTartan saba yingxabano enamandla kakhulu.  
Naphezu kwakho konke, iKing John wayewuthanda umndeni akhulele kuwo. Ubecabangele uyise kaNed Stark, nezingane zakhe ngabafowabo nodadewabo. Ngakho-ke lapho uSansa Stark exoxa naye le ndaba yokusindiswa kwakhe, uJohn wafakaza ukuthi umsindisi kadadewabo angambuza ukuthi ufunani, futhi lokho kuzokwenziwa. UTirion ngokwakhe ubengalindele ukuthi konke kuzophumelela kalula. Wayekulungele ukwethembisa uLady Brienne noma yini - amasudi amahle kakhulu, izingubo ezinhle kakhulu, ubucwebe obuhle kakhulu. Wayekulungele ngisho nokucula ama-serenade ngaphansi kwewindi lakhe, uma kunesidingo. Kepha akukho kulokhu kwakudingeka. Ngokushesha nje lapho ezwa inkulumo yakhe ejabule, iNtombi eyiTartan yagxuma yamtshela kafushane: “Woza, nkosi yami. Akufanele singabaze. ”  
Futhi manje, njengoba usindiswe ngokuyisimangaliso ebhokisini lokukhetha noma eNdongeni, uJaime uzoshada yona kanye neNkosazana eyiTartan. Zingaxakile izindlela zaphezulu.


End file.
